The Celebration Ball Bash
by Skye-Love90
Summary: Ash is the champion of the Sinnoh league and the team is coming home to celebrate but when they learn there is a ball party can Ash and Misty , Drew and May find their love blossom? AAML and DAMayL.


_**VICTORY OR LOVE BASH**_

A/N – Hi! Readers I want to just tell you that this is a Pokeshipping and Contestshipping fic. So if belong to any other shipping then here is no space for you + I am a bit younger so I cannot write fully perfect so there are some mistakes and please and the song is used in this fic. Is ''When you look me in the eyes'' by Jonas brothers. R&R…………………..

Our heroes (Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Brock) are again travelling they have went to all Sinnoh. Ash had become the champion of the Sinnoh League. They are now at Ash's mother's house for celebrating Ash's Victory.

Ash – Brock! When we are going to reach to my house I'm starving. He said tiredly as his stomach rumbled.

Misty – come on Ash we have lunch just one hour ago and today will be your victory party so you can eat as much food you want to eat.

Ash – but……………………..

Drew – And we've reached! Drew yelled

May – yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ash saw this and ran towards his home).

Ash – Mom! I am coming homeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! He shouted as he ran down the hill

(Then all of them ran behind him)

Misty – Ash! Wait for us! Just wait! Come here sleepy head.

May – Hey Misty!

Misty – Yeah!

May – he is really weird, don't you think? He was starving just now and now he is running.

Misty – (giggling) Yeah he loves her mom, because he is a mama's boy.

Ash suddenly stopped and turns to Misty.

Ash- Hey! Who are you saying mama's boy.

Misty – you are!

Ash - No I am not

You are

No I am not

You are

No I am not

Are too

Am not

Are too

Am not

Are too

Am not.

Brock –here it goes……………….. Again.

Misty – Ash Ketchum! You are a shrimp.

Ash- Excuse me! But I am taller than you. Then who are you calling a shrimp.

Misty – only an inch older ok.

Ash/Misty – HUH!

Then they turned around showing their back at each other.

May – When we will reach your home! Now start moving I'm also tired and my feet are paining! Now move! Now come on you two say sorry to each other. May shouted.

Misty – But why should……………………

May – JUST SAY SORRY! May yelled

Ash – Sorry………….Misty.

Misty – I'm Sorry too ……….Ash.

Drew – Now can we move on! Guys.

Brock – Ok! Come on

When they reached home they all were bickering that who will open the door because ash's mother's hugs are very tight.

Ash – Misty, please open the door.

Misty – Ash she is your mother you should open.

Ash – but she embraces me.

Misty – so, you have to open.

Ash – but……………………… when Ash was going to say something Delia Rush and squeezed As in a tight hug.

Delia – ASH! SWEETY HOW ARE YOU AND CONGRATULATION.

Ash – THANKS…….MOM………..AND………..DON'T…………..FORGET……..EVERYONE……………IS……….HERE! He said between gaps.

Delia – Hi! Everyone

Misty/Brock/May/Drew – Hi! Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia – come in kids, I've made Ash's Favorite food.

Ash – mom, now you can't say us kids we all are grown up.

Delia - but for me you are always kids.

Ash – Um…………………..correct mom…….

Misty –So, Mrs. Ketchum

Delia – yes Misty.

Misty - What does he likes?

Delia – He likes pasta, Bacon, Tiropites (A/N - I know that's it's a Greek dish but I really like to eat it and I have eaten it many times) and Fruit salad.

Misty – Nice choice Ash! Because I also like pasta.

Ash - Really !  
Misty – Yeah !

Ash – So mom I and Misty both will eat pasta more than everyone,

Delia – Sure kids

Delia – come on now

(While eating food ……………..)

Misty – Wow! Mrs. Ketchum you make such great dishes!

Delia – Thanks! Misty. And how are the dishes everyone.

May – AWSOME!

Drew – BRILLIANT!

Brock –AMAZING!

Ash – FANTASTIC!

(After they have eaten food)………………………..

Misty – So, Mrs. Ketchum do you want help to wash dishes.

Delia – Thanks sweetie! But you can rest and talk to your friends.

Misty – well, if you want. Thanks!

Misty then walked to living room where all of them were seated. She sat beside Ash. But then Delia shouted from the kitchen.

Delia – ASH!

Ash – YEAH MOM! He also shouted

Delia – COME OVER HERE! SWEETIE!

Ash – COMING MOM!

Then Ash goes inside ……………………….

_**The living room:-**_

May – So, Misty.

Misty – Yeah

May – Do you like Ash?

Misty- (blushed) Yeah, means he is my best friend.

May – No, I mean do you love him.

Misty – um……………………well.

When misty was going to say something Ash walked in…………….then all of them ran up to him.

Misty – Ash, what happened! Why are you upset?

Ash – Well…………….Misty.

Misty – Yeah. She looked at him in fearful sight.

Ash – The party is going to be………………to be………………..to be……………..

Misty – to be what Ash, you are scaring me.

Ash – The party is going to be a BALL PARTY!!!!!! Ash exclaimed

All of them fell in anime style……………..

Misty –SO, WHY ARE YOU SO TENSE ABOUT IT, ASH KETCHUM!!!!!!!!!! SHE ALSO EXCLAIMED

Ash – I have to ask a girl about it………………….to be my date .

Misty – So what just ask anyone? Stupid ……….

Ash – um………….ok , then can I have a personal talk with you misty .

Misty – um…………………Sure.

_**They walked into Kitchen…………………………………..**_

In the Kitchen

Misty – So, Ash what do you want to talk about?

Ash – um………….Misty………………would you like to be my date in the party . as a friend . he added quickly

Misty just froze in her place not even blinking her eyelashes.

Ash-Misty! Misty! Come on wake up! He yelled as he wave his hand in front of her face.

Misty shooked her head suddenly

Misty – uh………..yes.

Ash – are you all right.

Misty – Yeah………….I am all right.

Ash – Then will you go with me.

Misty – yeah sure , why not.

Ash – COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then Misty Hugged Ash . And Ash was not knowing what's that for. When they Parted Ash said.

Ash – What was that for Mist.

Misty – for thankyou

Ash – why?

Misty – Because you asked me to be your date.

Ash – ohhhhhhh ! well welcome for that. And I think that I want that type of thank you again.

Misty – A-A-ASH ! misty yelled and playfully punched his arm .

_**In the living room**_

Drew – May . um……..i want a personal talk with you.

May – (blushing) – um……..ooookkkkkkkkk . she streatched the word.

Then both of them looked at Delia and she looked at both of them and said

Delia- I think I should go?. She said as she stand up from the chair

Drew – Thanks .

Delia – your welcome she walked away.

_**Drew And May**_

May – so-what-do-you-want-to-talk-about . She stuttered.

Drew – Um…..May –would- you- like- to- be- my- date- in- the- party- today. He said between gaps.

May – DREW! Are you serious?

Drew- yeah ! he said hopefully.

May flung her arms around him and cried in joy.

May – OH DREW! I am so happy and of course I will go with you.

Drew- REALLY MAY!

May – YEAH!

_**Then Ash And Misty Come From Inside……..**_

Ash and misty walked out and saw drew and may hugging……..

Ash- well! Well! I think that everyone has got their partners.

Then suddenly drew and may parted……..

May – Oh……….Um…………Hi………….Ash!

Then they all burst out laughing…….then Ash's eyes goes on watch.

Ash – OMG! He yelled

All – WHAT HAPPENED ! they all yelled

Ash- There are only Two hours left for the party.

All of them again fell in anime style…………

Misty – but guys , he is correct we have to start to ger ready. Come on May.

May – Yeah , Coming Misty.

Soon they both ran upstairs.

Ash- Why girls are so serious about makeup.

Drew – That's their whole life, Ash .

Ash – Yeah , And we should also started to get ready Drew ! Ash yelled.

Drew – Yeah you are right .

Then they also ran to their room……….

After 1 hour and 55 min. boys came down and waited impatiently.

Ash – where are they ! ash exclaimed.

Misty – Right over here…………..

Ash and Drew turned and saw two most beautiful girls in the whole world……..Ash and Drew's mouth were wide opened and they were just frozed in their Misty and May waved a hand in front of them..

May – Hello! Is anyone there ……………………..

Ash and Drew suddenly shooked there head………

Ash- Oh! Um…Hi…Misty.

Misty – um…..Hi Ash.

(A/N – let me tell you their dresses)

Misty – she wears a long evening dress that is little frilly from the bottom and in aqua blue colour and glittery + she also have long gloves that reaches her elbows and kitten heals blue colour sandels. She also wears a diamond necklace and hair was in a little curls.

May – she wore a red evening gown and red sandels + she have little gloves till her wrist and a red colour ruby hair was in a bun and some strands were coming out from it.

Ash And Drew – They bot were wearing tux and even a tie and looking like real gentlemen.

Then they all walked to their reserved table and obiviously Ash was holding Misty's hand and Drew was holding May's. After some time they were enjoying themselves. Then Ash asked Misty :-

Ash – So, Mist wanna dance . he said as he held out his hand for her.

Misty – Sure. She held his hand.

Then they walked to dance floor. As the song was fast so they started to do Salsa.

Ash – you are such a beautiful dancer, Mist. He said in a dreamy voice.

Misty – Huh…………..

Ash – means you dance gracefully.

Misty – Thanks Ash!

Then they turned back and saw Drew and May dancing.

Misty – I think that they are also enjoying themselves.

Ash – yeah, I think so.

Then Delia walked up to DJ and whispered in her ear.

Delia – Halie I want you to play a slow song so that Ash, Misty, May and Drew can Dance properly.

Halie (DJ) – oh yeah! They really look cute together.

Delia – That's what I am saying!

Halie – oh ok! Then just see my magic.

Delia – ok!

Then she walked away and seated near to her husband – Roger Ketchum.

Roger – where have you gone sweetie.

Delia – You will see soon dear.

Halie – Now everyone can I have your attention please! Halie yelled.

All of them turned towards her .

Halie – So, everyone is enjoying themselves. Now the main song that is presented for Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend Misty Waterflower And Drew Douglas and his girlfriend May Maple.

Ash and Misty looked at each other and blushed while same happened with Drew and May.

Then the slow song started to play:-

Ash Put his hand around her waist and she put her hand around his neck and they started to dance.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

Misty – So, Ash you said that I am beautiful dancer.

Ash – yeah and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Mist.

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

Ash – Misty I want to tell you something……….  
Misty – I know Ash and '' I love you too ''.  
Ash – '' I love you Misty ''

Then they leaned not knowing what was happening and suddenly they shared their first kiss . It was soooooooo romantic that no body wants to break it but because of lack of air they parted . Then misty buried her face in his chest and whispered to him.

Misty – '' I love you Ash and I will love you forever ''.  
Ash – '' I love you too Misty and I never will let you go anywhere ''.

Misty lifted her head and they sealed their deal with a kiss.

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_**Drew and May:-**_

May – Finally! Ash and Misty got together.  
Drew – Yeah, May I also have to tell you something.  
May – What is It Drew?  
Drew- May …….. um ……….. that is…………… I love you May.  
May – Are you serious Drew?  
Drew – Yeah!  
May – Drew ''I love you too''

They also leaned and sweetly kissed each other.

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh_

A/N – So how it is. Please R&R and I am not so bigger contestshipper fan but I still like it cause they look really cute together but my next story will be Pokeshipping – ''Under The Tinkling Stars''. So till then.  
Bye!

(And don't forget to review or just now I have misty's mallet so review or………………………..you know what)


End file.
